Crosslinking of an epoxy resin at room temperature using a silicon compound containing basic nitrogen which is bonded to the silicon via a carbon and which has at least one hydrogen bonded directly to it is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,104 to Deubzer et al (cf. Example 1). It has now been found that coatings formed from an epoxy resin crosslinked in this manner, exhibit a particularly low degree of chalking when exposed to weathering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide weather-resistant coatings. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing weather-resistant coatings. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paint for coating a substrate which is substantially free of chalking. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for coating a substrate in which the coated substrate is substantially free of chalking.